


A new chance (english ver.)

by wangxian_ikon



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: English, Love, Lán Zhàn - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, More characters, WangXian, Wèi Yīng - Freeform, secret sect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxian_ikon/pseuds/wangxian_ikon
Summary: Wei Ying wakes up alone in an alley. He doesn't remember anything, he only knows his name and later his parents. He feels weak and dizzy, he didn't know, but life was giving him a second chance to fix everything. In his small hands, he has a black flute, which he clung to his chest as soon as he opened his eyes. What was he doing there? Where was he? What would he do from now on? He definitely had no idea but was about to find out.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Wangxian story and my first story on this site. English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or typos. I have uploaded the Spanish version of this story too, so if anyone prefers to read in that language is easier. This story occurs after Wei Wuxian's death based on the Live-Action, but it will have elements that were only in the novel.  
> Perhaps it'll have some OCC (out of character), which means that there may be some characters that'll have a change in their personality, but it's for the purposes of the story, nothing too dramatic. This is a prologue more than a chapter, but thank you very much for reading.
> 
> Hope you like it!

With red eyes, tears fall down his face. He sees them fight and kill each other; all for that stupid amulet that had only brought him misfortunes. His chest rose and fell frantically, the feeling of stabbing was still there, becoming more unbearable every second that passed.

He sobbed again, desperately looking for something that would convince him to stay in that world; something that forced him to capture again that characteristic smile of himself because he no longer saw any meaning in anything.

He shouted in his mind, his thoughts disoriented and cloudy, looking for someone.

Someone to tell him what to do now.

His heart pumped and looked around again.

While that was happening, suddenly a thought came from nowhere, remembering one of the lessons Lan Qiren had been able to teach him before throwing him out of class. He found it curious that those lessons he never gave importance, _gave him the best idea._

He remembered _Fusu (扶蘇),_ firstborn of the self-proclaimed great "first emperor", who was tricked into taking his life.

_They didn't have to fool him._

Vague memories of him yawning as Qiren glared at him also arrived. While his mind wandered on the issues he never believed he would think as he approached step by step, slowly toward his escape, he pushed away all the memories of _him._

Because if _he_ started taking over his head, then he couldn't escape.

And Wei Ying needed to stop everything. He needed to uproot the horrible things everyone seemed to see in him, he needed to burn his existence, so the world would turn in the right direction again.

_He needed to disappear._

He needed Wei Ying, the Patriarch of Yilling, exiled from the YunmengJiang sect, to disappear. Because only then, the happiness would return to the lives he destroyed, because only in this way would it destroyed the guilt that devoured it inside.

The intense heat of the lava beneath the cliff caressed the back of his neck.

He forced himself not to think about all the deaths that occurred while he was breathing; he expected them to rest in peace. Nor did he want to think about those who could still breathe, those who held such great hatred, that he could feel and hear the curses in his name.

And then he fell.

But he didn't find the burning ground, instead, a hand clung tightly to his, a red liquid fell down his shoulder.

─Lan Zhan.

Why did it have to be _him?_ It was exactly what he wanted to avoid. That look of determination on _his face;_ The determination to save him.

But he would no longer find any salvation.

He could see the effort _he_ was making to retain him, and he let the soft smile come out, because. . . _if it was for Lan Zhan, he could do the impossible._

─Release me.

The one with white bloody robes quickly denied.

─I. . .would not. . .leave you. . .alone

_No. He wouldn't let go. He wouldn't let it go. Not without him._

But where he was going, Wei Ying didn't need company.

─Let me fall.

Another stronger denial.

─No.

He always wanted only one thing, and it was that Lan Zhan would continue to live; because there is no person or heart purer and more deserving of the breath of life than him; _The man he loved._

So when Jiang Chen approached and cursed him for the countless time, and snapped his sword into the rock, and it cracked he felt the hugging fear tear his chest.

_"No no no no! I had to do something! Lan Zhan couldn't die too!"_

But it was too late.

Lan Zhan hugged him tightly and he hugged even more.

Clinging frantically to that being that gave meaning to his life.

_No. This couldn't be happening to him. How much hatred did the heavens and the earth have for him, to cause him to cause the death of the person he desperately wanted to protect?_

So he held on to his mother's words at the last second.

_"If you are in danger, cry out and you will be heard."_

─Wei Ying.

He whispered joining their foreheads; the longing in his voice, strong and fearless.

They both stared at each other, their faces wet and their lips together just at the moment where Wei Ying cried out with his last breath, his last pinch of spiritual energy;

_**Let him live!** _

And everything went black.


	2. Mom's cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying soon knew he was alone. He had to take care of himself from now on, ghosted by his broken memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries in spanish* Now I know how to edit here uwu I don't have any beta reader and English isn't my first language so please forgive me if it has mistakes.

When Wei Ying wakes up it's still dark, he could only see some small sunbeams behind a mountain. He has dried blood on his face, arms and on his legs. The pain from old bites makes him whine a little as he tries to get up, feeling his wet clothes, probably due to a drizzle that fell while he slept. Swallowing hard, cause his mouth was dry, he was standing now, realizing he was holding something in his hands.

His eyes still hasn't adapt to the low light, so he touched gently with the tips of his little fingers. He felt some holes, nine to be exact, and just at the end, something soft hung from it. He searched the few memories that were not distorted, and the only word that stood out strongly was "flute." 

He blew through the flute's big hole, it was hollow and when no sound came out, his brow furrowed. It was broken? Had he broken it? Why he was holding the flute so hard? Did he steal it? The idea of selling it or changing it for food went through his mind, but something inside prevented him from continuing to consider that option.

As he struggled, more light reached the sky, the noise of people arriving and preparing their business outside the alley, began to hoard his sensitive ears. He took small steps, the only thing his short legs allowed him to do, after being asleep in the same position for what he supposed was the entire night. In a blink, the street and the town were filled with early risers, merchants, customers, passers by, children, families, everyone.

Wei saw the families, he hiding behind a cart. He had a mom and a dad too? His poor reasoning answered yes. He had to have a mom and a dad, _but where were they?_

Now that there was more light, he could see the flute with more attention. It was black and the pendant at the end was red. The device had a few letters at one side and Wei thought it was probably the name of the owner, but he didn't know how to read. He scratched part of his head, his hair was dirty and tangled. He knew he had to go to the river that was near the town, but probably later.

His stomach began to bother him, so his eyes scanned the place in search of anything that could get into his mouth. He walked among the people and stopped in front of a man who seemed to sell small balls of dough stuffed with meat. He wanted to eat them. But as soon as the man noticed it, the usual insults begun.

Then he wondered, _why was this happening to him?_

Between shoves and bad words, Wei walked away and kept searching, but it was all the same; No matter where he went. Playing with his flute, he went to a corner of the road, moving with his little old shoes the ground under his feet and then saw something small hide quickly. It was black and slippery; and disappeared in the little hole he just made.

A small twinge appeared on his temple; a man, without a face, told him that there were many species. That scorpions were special, a good protein portion, that there were actually good and bad scorpions, although for Wei Ying they were only scary. He also told him something about their main predator, but he couldn't hear anymore as he came back to himself, his fingers became dirtier as he searched quickly through the ground.

Now he desperately needed to find at least one of the good ones.

But as much as his little hands dug, he never found them.

Feeling his eyes moisten, he got upset and kicked the ground. He wiped his eyes with part of the sleeve that wasn't torn and turned around, still angry.

As fast as the wind, some days passed, he hadn't been able to find anything worth eating anywhere, his stomach just full of orange peels and river water. And as if the world conspired against him, merchants now seemed reluctant to waste any kind of food since he regained consciousness, even the burned ones, and his strength wasn't enough to allow him to steal successfully, that is, without being caught in the act; without receiving warning strokes or careless curses.

Then one day, his eyes wandered through a small alley he hadn't seen. He approached and glanced curiously, watching something's silhouette move, as if were digging.

But it was too late to realize what it was.

The black dog's gasps flooded his ears, his body froze, but his little hands shook without his consent.

The big animal was digging faster, his grunts sent warning signs all over his body, but he swallowed when he saw what he had in his mouth.

It was a scorpion, which was devoured by a bite, quickly looking for another. Wei Ying began to move before his brain reasoned. There they were. The "good ones", the ones he was looking for, the ones that man told him to look for. He just needed to get close, but why wasn't his body reacting? Then a voice made its way into his conscience.

_"Ying-Ying, remember the darkest ones are very powerful, they can give you back your strength in an instant. But don't abuse them, one is enough for a little man like you; a lot of something is not good. Besides, those poor little friends already have enough problems. They're the favorite food of dogs."_

The words of the man buzzing in his ears without stopping, a warm feeling covering his chest. He ... he needed that source of food.

His tired legs led him quickly to the dog that became alert as soon as he took the first step. His large, sharp teeth caused him such a colossal terror he saw himself lose strength and stumble. His already hurt knees were hurt again, and as soon as he saw the animal run towards him, fragments of quick memories where he was attacked by those creatures flooded his vision.

He tried to run away as fast as he could. The dog was following him closely and when he saw two others joined the chase he was already crying and sobbing out.

_"Mom... dad... where are you?! save me, dad!"_

He felt the teeths bury in his leg, he tripped again, got back up. Other teeth hurt his left arm, so he shook with the force he could muster, because he hadn't eaten practically anything nutritious for days, and the days before he woke up, getting into every alley he saw.

He understood he was alone; no one would come to help him. He had to take care of himself from now on.

People ignored the situation, some felt sorry, others laughed because they thought it looked funny while he cried and ran from the pack of dogs, didn't care for the desperate cries for help or the blood coming out of his small body.

The days he was awake served to travel the town, so among the tears clouding his eyes, he had a vague idea of where he was going. When he was sure that he had reached the place where, among all the hustle and bustle thought he would have a chance, he used the flute to hit a dog that tried to bite his shoulder and then jumped, until he grabbed of some boxes that had long been there covering a narrow road; ownerless boxes that served as an improvised pyramid for his makeshift escape. He fell to the other side without strength, lying on the ground, breathing hard covered in soil and salty tears. The dogs couldn't follow him there. He cried and sobbed again, alone, between the dirt and the heat of the day.

After a while he sat down; saw his wounds, which had closed some minutes ago. The dirt had entered them, and although they no longer burned, he had a slight feeling he had to clean them. He leaned on his hands, and straightened, then shook the small pebbles embedded in his palms.

He let out a sigh, a deep breath that forced him to cough; consequences of all the smoke he inhaled every morning, when merchants began to cook.

He moistened his lips, his eyes had already stopped tearing, and at slow and small steps, he returned to the alley where the scorpions were. At first glance there was not one left, but he started looking for them again, without giving up.

_"They hide underground; there's no sun or oxygen."_

He could hear a lazy _"why?"_ and then the answer,

_"Because they don't need them. They're full of spiritual energy; that's why spiritual dogs- well, any dog eats them, and that's why, if you're ever far from home and haven't eaten, they're a good option. But make sure you come home, remember that your mom is the best cook in the world, did you understand, Ying-Ying?"_

Wei Ying then knew that voice in his head was probably his dad.

He felt the sadness right away. The scorpion didn't taste so bad, much less after the abstinence from food he had in those days. He swallowed hard, feeling with more energy, his dead eyes taking a little shine, his thin body enduring his weight, as he walked towards the river, still digesting the small source of spiritual energy that slowly fed his cells.

It wasn't bad, it was the best banquet he had in a long time, at least in his broken memory.

Because honestly, _he didn't remember his mom's cooking._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so, I know its a little sad rn but I promise this will change soon. Our little Wei Ying is fighting for his life.


	3. He's strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying finally is taking care of. A change of mind might led him through his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because I'm gonna be busy with college :(  
> Hope everyone like it! I don't have a beta reader so sorry at advance for any mistakes or typos :D

A year had passed. Wei Ying didn't know, but he was already eight years old. His thin body was still thin, but he'd grown two centimeters, his hair was already halfway across his back; smooth and black despite the dirt covering him. The merchants of the town stopped seeing him with repudiation a few months ago, when the boy suddenly collapsed in a corner, then an older man, who sold potatoes, loaded him effortlessly and took care of him for three days, Wei Ying was fallen unconscious. The severe malnutrition of his system, the anemia and the hypotermia frozing his bones, the low weight for a seven-year-old boy. The old man took pity on him, the intense fever breaking his weak body.

The boy struggled for his life, the words _**"You have to live"**_ repeating non stop in his mind. After three sweaty nights, full of nightmares and hallucinations, after constantly calling his parents in whispers, Wei Ying slowly opened his eyes. A bowl of water and a rag on his side, still feeling his body wet with cold sweat, in addition. Lǎohàn, the man who helped him, say to him that he could stay with him. He didn't have much either, he was poor too, with only his old hovel, and the tiny potatoes he managed to sprout. Wei Ying didn't want to be a burden to the gentle old man, so after one more night, he left, bowing completely to the ground.

As he found his first real job, his eyelids felt even heavier than that cart he managed to drag, with a man lying on top, laughing and mocking the poor and hungry child he fooled, who agreed to take him to the outskirts of town for a few peanuts. 

But Wei Wuxian didn't stop. Even when some people tried to convince him what he was doing didn't worth it, the child knew that they would not give him anything either. He had spent the last days dying in the alley that had become his home, new wounds on his body, tears no longer left his eyes. His lips chapped, his stomach shriveled, accustomed to orange and lemon peels, and the mint leaves he found behind some hovels. But after months they didn't last any longer. 

The quiet lady who sold peeled fruits had died, the mint leaves no longer sprouted, the small and bitter fruits of the surrounding trees were too high for him to reach, without any strength to climb them either.

He was hungry.

He saw the animals that terrified him so much, unconcerned as they made their needs close to him, who could no longer be frightened or move an inch. He felt they made fun of him in silence, while their tongues caught the elusive insects without any problem, then their eyes wandered to the corner where the dogs were before. Watching their feaces with intensity.

_He was painfully hungry._

No one imagined or paid attention to what the alley boy did; a scene so grotesque and so sad, which would be buried deep in his memories.

It had dawned when he opened his eyes, his stomach burning, but still feeling the sensation of fullness that hoarded his mind, thinking _"at least I have something in my stomach now."_ His complexion worsened as the boy struggled to clean the bowls that the merchants used, earning a little ball of fried dough, the size of a marble. But that unnatural mixture in his body took its toll. The fever boiling his senses, the cough drowning his wails and the stabbing pain in his abdomen made him squirm with each step.

Only a few more meters, and then he would be in his alley; his safe zone.

But before he could arrive, he bumped into another body, much bigger in weight and strenght than him, and he collapsed, hugging his flute with determination. The other boy, only three years older than Wei Ying, panicked as he saw the thin boy on the ground. He moved his hand fan nervously and desperately, and then brought his trembling hand to Wei's nose, to see if he was breathing.

He let out a sigh of releive, and one second later, he began to tembles again.

─I-I'm s-sorry, t-this can't─he took some breaths to calm himself while watching the body of the boy he almost killed─. Brother's gonna k-kill me! 

He quickly looked with his eyes for the bodyguards his brother designated to him, and called them waving his fan to the point of having a panic attack.

─Just take him and let's get the hell out of here!

They obeyed and the boy bit his cheek. He had stepped on that town only about five minutes ago. The second he lost his bodyguards, two prostitutes had approached him to offer his services, saying that age didn't matter at all these days! All merchants who saw him, showed his products almost on his face, even making him try several foods by force and three men tried to steal his fan, because they thought it was made of gold and yes it was! All because they saw his distinguished clothes.

And now he almost killed a poor boy who was so thin that he seemed to break at any moment.  
He was deeply surprised his bones weren't fractured with the hard blow he just received from him while he was running away. Well, at least, it didn't seem as if any was broken. 

He can hear his brother's shouts, shouting at him for being late. He was supposed to arrive at YunmengJiang's sect the day before, but he couldn't resist the temptation of buying the perfect hand fan he had on his hands, the man told him it was gonna be ready by morning. 

Lǎohàn, the man who helped Wei Ying months ago, saw them taking the thin ally boy. 

The men put Wei Ying's light body into the young master's carriage while he was already inside, still shaking.

His eyes went back to the thin, pale figure, saliva swallow.

─H-Hurry up!

They arrived at the prominent sect in a short time, due to the young man's fanfare, who every minute that passed, swore to see the poor spirit of the child go away with the wind.

He'd been checking his breathing and his pulse continuously with genuine concern, just as he remembered his brother had taught him, since it was also the task of the leaders to find wounded and heal them.

His brother was coming towards him, his nostrils enlarging with every step, Nie Huaisang hid behind one of his bodyguards, the one who didn't had Wei Ying.

─B-Brother, wait!

Nie Mingjue swallowed his words, seeing the malnourished body. Before he could ask, his brother rushed to excuse himself with some white lies, full of truth too.

─H-His condition is very bad! I couldn't leave until his pulse increased a little, p-please, let's take him with the doctors. You can talk to the sect leader, right, brother? Dad left you in charge.

Nie Mingjue, twenty-two years old, next leader of the Nie sect, continues to frown, but makes a nod. His men quickly moving the body, passing the entrance of Lotus Pier, without taking his eyes off his younger brother.

─Why did you bring him with you?

Huaisang opened his eyes in surprise.

─Brother, I couldn't leave him! H-He fainted because of me!

─Who is _he?_

Huaisang denied, with an embarrassed look.

─I ... I don't know.

Anger seemed to sprout from his eyes, but he only sigh, dragging his brother by the ear without remedy.

Huaisang let out moans and whines, until they reached the main entrance.

─Then it's done, you'll take care of him. He seems younger than you, so you better find out his information.

Huaisang got excited. It sounded like a mission; a mission that his dear older brother was giving him.

─I-I will find his parents and return him safe and sound!

Mingjue bit his tongue and clenched his jaw, that boy's situation was obvious. So badly nourished, to the bone, possible fever and who knows what else.

That boy was alone. Not even a spirit accompanied him. No parents.

Huaisang, ignoring everything, was running, behind where he saw the bodyguards go. At the same time, Jiang Feninmang walked towards the older brother with a small smile, proud of his friend's son.

Mingjue quickly put his hands together and bowed.

─Sect leader.

─Mingjue. I told you that you don't need to bow.

The minor nodded, silently thanking his gentleness.

─Sect leader, my younger brother found a boy in a very bad state while coming here. My men took him with your doctors, I hope it doesn't bother.

Jiang Feningman looked at him intensely.

─Did you say ... a child?

He affirmed with his head.

─But please, don't worry about this matter. My brother will take care of him and I will personally take care of everything.

The sect leader seemed lost in his thoughts, wanting to say something, but was interrupted by his duties.

They both say goodbye, Jiang Feningman wishing him a good night, because the offspring of the Nie sect would remain there, until the cultivation lessons of the YunmengJiang sect began in two months.

Nie Mingjue set his pace to the infirmary room, but its taken back of the scene he saw. His brother was crying, holdind the boy's hand, stroking it with delicacy. He then saw the doctors, moving like a long flexible tube, which traveled from its throat to his stomach. The boy's face was pale, his ribs were so visible he could count every single one of them, his skin was yellowish and dry, while his whole body was covered with old and new wounds, the majority of them seem like teeth marks. 

Mingjue was petrified.

Just what happened to this little boy? On what hell was he thrown? He refused to think that there where children's under YunmengJiang sect that were living like this. The doctor swipe his sweat, and Nie entered the room, his brother still crying.

─Young master.

He bowed.

─What did exactly happened to this poor boy?

The man swallowed.

─He's poorly nourished. His blood has a low critical hemoglobin level, which caused his red blood cells to also level down, so he wasn't getting enough oxygen. Neither for his body nor for his brain. This affected his liver, which caused the yellowing of his skin. His body absorbed until the last nutrient saved from his cells and the little body fat he had. He developed a mild bilirubin due to the lack of oxygen to his lungs and the lack of food worsened his situation. He has wounds and dog bites everywhere, which did not heal properly due to all these problems due to lack of nutrients. Some are infected, but it is somewhat treatable.

If Nie Mingjue was horrified he didn't show it. Looking at the doctor's face, he knew there was still more.

─We believe he is barely eight years old. A child his age should be between 55-60 pounds. This child barely weighs 27 pounds. It is the most extreme case of poor nutrition I have ever seen.

The doctor looked at the boy with a deep pain in his chest. Because of his profession, he had attended hundreds of dying people. With the insides hanging and the bones breaking their skins, but the children had always been the most difficult to erase from his memory. 

His brother let it out a small sob. 

The doctor swallowed again, this time his eyes where dangerously watery. The other old man, was still moving the tube down its throat.

─Why...?

─We assumed he was living in the streets. Due to this wounds its clear he fought with stray dogs for food. Because of his other complications, he was unable to digest whatever he threw to his stomach, so we found. . .

Nie Mingjue looked him instensly, he wanted to close his hears.

─We found traces of some animal feaces, which lead to him incubating parasites. 

His fits were white. How...? Why...? Why was this little thin boy passing through this?  
He was almost the same age as his brother; he looked at him, he was still holding that little hand with gentleness. he never saw him acting like that. He couldn't imagine his brother in that situation. 

This poor little boy had to eat animal feaces. He was hungry. He couldn't believe no one helped him. He couldn't believe how awful, horrible and outrageous this world was. 

Him, with his father, swear to protect every single little creature under his sect. Children's, insects, animals, flowers. 

He then decided. 

He promised to live always side to justice, to protect the innocent, just like this boy. 

He stroked the boy's smooth black hair, feeling it strong despite all. 

Then he stroked his brother's hair too. Huaisang saw him, feeling horrible about every time he wasted food or complained about its taste. 

─Don't worry─ he said, keeping his back straight─, he's strong. He's a man. He's gonna be alright. I'm gonna make sure of that. 

─Brother. . . I could hear him say Wei, I think that's his last name.

A vague memory of someone name Wei crushed his mind, but dissapeared as quickly. 

─Then, we'll take care of young Wei. 

Huaisang gaze reborn again.

─Even after his recover?

─Yes. 

Nie Mingjue had decided to take care of Wei, in his sect. But then, as the doctors finish their tratement, a little whisper crossed the room. The boy opened his eyes with a desesperate look.

_**─Lan Zhan!** _

Then he felt unconscious again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lan Zhan is gonna appear soon   
> (╭☞ಠ ͜ʖಠ)╭☞


	4. I'll protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying found himself floating in memories, then wakes up in a weird white room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished this chapter ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ) Please enjoy and sorry for any mistakes or typos! Feel free to correct me :D

_Wei Ying feels himself float._

_He's still in the body of an eight-year-old boy, seeing a panoramic world of memories, of which he's not sure if they're indeed, his. The fog surrounding him is a whitish color, a soft chill caresses his skin as his eyes saw something getting close to him, or was he moving? He couldn't tell. His head spinning in confusion, still wondering if he was dreaming._

_He saw some black silhouettes walking, one leaning on a donkey, while the other guided the animal deftly, a child on his shoulders. He began to hear laughter from afar, as if they were under water; His chest felt weird.  
Then those silhouettes disappeared like smoke and became dogs that ran aggressively, he wanted to scream for the terror he felt, but his voice never came out._

_And so he continued, seeing how the smoke formed, showing him events he did not understand. He saw it become a castle that floated in the water with flowers surrounding it, while watching the children play, the people selling, but his eyes didn't take off from three children playing in a small boat. There was a girl, he knew it because the smoke simulated her hair moving with the wind, and her smile was very pretty. They're laughing while eating the seeds of the plants that cover the water, they looked very happy._

_The smoke began to change again, this time it was another person, kneeling in front of someone, it seems that he was being scolded, but somehow he knew it was not his fault. He saw a little boy playing with a piece of glass, then another boy just a few inches taller tried to stop him, but it was late, the boy had accidentally cut himself. When they heard the whining, some men with swords arrived quickly and took the boy, dragging him sharply, because he'd hurt the young master, making him fall to the ground; his knees crunching as he fell._

_But the boy took the punishment without saying anything, the silhouette in front of him was cursing him, shouting that he was a disgrace to that family, that he was a servant, so he had to behave like one, that his stupid mother had raised him badly, that his father had a bad reputation as a womanizer, that she knew in the future a cursed boy like him would condemn their clan. The slap rumbled in the space where he was floating, he felt his cheek burn._

_Now the smoke turns into a huge castle in the clouds, a slight feeling of calm invaded him. He sees a boy with a headband, surrounded by books, writing without looking up, and then look at the other one, who was scanning the quiet boy with attention. He sees his smile, directed at the silent teenager, as he fluttered around him. The boy finally raises his gaze, somehow he could see the tip of his ears pink, while putting on an icy expression._

_The forms change rapidly; people fighting something on some boats, receiving blows on the back, the silhouette of a boy submerged in a lake, the two falling into a frozen cave, the waves of an instrument, the small white fluffy balls with cute ears and nose, a black bird, a goddess with a face smiling, a boy moving a fan nervously, the separation, the trip to another castle of fire, the new generation of the assembled royalty, the devil in person, the mocking comments, the tetric night against a chained monster , the wounds on his body, the warm hand helping him, the trip to the mountains, lying in another cave again, the monster revealing itself, the screams of escape, the desperation to get caught, the plan to escape, the wound in **his leg,** hiding together, the hearts pumping, the brief conversations, the hidden and innocent jealousy, another plan, the hypnotizing stench, the screams in his ears, the black energy enters swimming through his pores, the look of concern, the fight to kill the monster, despair and confusion after finishing, the fresh sensation in his wrist, the soft and soothing melody._

_**Then every scenario was more terrifying and went faster.** _

_The lashes on his back, not being able to move, the helplessness, the return, the blood covering the room, the fire, the fingers around his neck, the tears, the warm hand helping him again, the sleepless nights absorbing hundreds of books, the plan, the lies, the stabbing pain in his chest, the screams coming out of his throat, three days, and then nothing; relief. The weak steps, entering a tavern, the devilish eyes watching him, the blows, flying through the sky, the smile, he falls, the black mass taking control over his conscience, the rotting flesh in his stomach, the whispers sweetening his ears. The only thing in his head now; revenge._

Wei Ying wakes up breathing heavily. His chest hurts; a pressure he'd never felt since he woke up in the alley.

The first thing he sees is the boy who had collided with him, asleep on the floor next to him, a trail of drool falls down the side of his mouth, and he would've found it funny, if it weren't for the pain he felt in every part of his body and the fear of being in an unknown place. He straightens with difficulty, grinding his teeth, and looking around. He was in a room, quite clean and bright, there were three beds with enough space between them, tables with utensils, he gets to see some strange bowls and the constant smell of alcohol was in the air. Searching for a way to escape, he looked at himself, and was surprised to find himself covered in bandages, even his fingers and neck. When he moved, wanted to sit down, he woke the other boy, who saw him strangely before getting up with his eyes wide open, the fan he was holding began to move. He feels his hands shaking, afraid even tho Huaisang was smiling. He couldn't sense the relieve of Huaisang, blinded by suspicion, because after all, who would take someone like him to his house? 

─You woke up!

He released enthusiastically, his voice penetrating Wei Ying's ears, sending a stab to his head.

He took a deep breath, swallowing hard. Wei Ying thought of letting his guard a little bit down because he was a kid, just like him. His punches couldn't be that bad, right? Convinced of being able to withstand any blow that could come from the boy in front of him, he allowed himself to speak slowly. 

─W-Where am I?

His voice came out husky and scratchy, tired and deep, something he began to get used to.

─You can talk!

He shouted again, this time with surprise. Wei Ying's frown frowned. Of course he knew how to speak, his parents had told him how t- well, at least he thought so. _He doesn't seem like he want to hurt me..._

─Who are you ...? ─he speak in a formal way, the one he usually listened the merchants use when they're talking with a client, more confident─. W-Why am I here?

Huaisang made a gesture like he was telling him that wasn't important now, the smile still in his mouth.

─Wait here, and don't go anywhere! I'm gonna call my brother! He is the best!

And he ran away, leaving the boy sore and confused. _Where am I supposed to go? I can't move a single hair without feeling this stupid intense pain._ His thin body would shiver for any single breeze. The bandages help him tho, they were soft and warm, so he felt a little bit good. Not that afraid anymore. Also, he could taste something on his mouth, maybe some medicine. He touch his abdomen; remembering what he did. He swallowed, feeling disgusted of himself, but then he shaked his head, ignoring his headache, because he knew he did what he needed to do in order lo live, just like the voice told him. His eyes were wandering again, when the door opened, a man came in, with a strong aura and hard eyes. And then he felt his chest going down. Wei Ying really thought he was going to shake him and tell him to leave (what he really wanted, honestly), so when he saw that big hand moving towards him he freaked out. He moved until his back touched the wall, his expression full of fear. Nie Mingjue felt horrible, this little kid was terrified, terrified of humans. 

─I'm not going to hurt you.

He said, and Wei Ying just couldn't believe him. Why wouldn't he? Why would anyone treat him well? He was homeless, everyone thinks he was some kind of disease, even his parents weren't there. But then he feels a big and warm hand, caressing his forehead and his hair. And suddenly a new memory crushed his mind, the same man who told him about the scorpions were caressing his hair too, smiling. His dad. 

Mingjue's gaze conveyed warmth and concern; something he desperately needed, something he missed desperately. His eyes became teary and he quickly clean them up.

He didn't wanted to look weak, Mingjue and his younger brother knew the boy didn't seem to be aware of the thinness of his body, or how slow he moved. Two pairs of eyes saw him, feeling sad and mad at the same time. The older one stroked his hair a little more, knowing the boy trusted him a little bit, then took his little shaking hands and knelt in front of him. His Huaisang copied him, and Wei Ying didn't know what to do. Too surprised and distraught, because no one had treated him so delicately. 

─What is your name?

Nie asked. 

_"YingYing, dinner is ready!"; "Wei Ying, remember to water the plants and collect the reddest tomatoes you see! Mrs. Jien will come to get them while we go to hunt, ok?"; "We finally come up with what's gonna be your courtesy name. . . it's Wei Wuxian."_

─It's. . . Wei Wuxian.

─Everything is fine, Wei Wuxian. You will be fine from now on. No one else will hurt you. I'll protect you.

Then Wei Ying cried; relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Lan Zhan was gonna appear buuuuuut it's gonna be definitely the next chapter lmao, I was finally able to tell what I wanted ya'll to know about Wei Yings childhood, now the story it's gonna run. Thanks for being patient, WangXian is ready to appear and melt our hearts.


	5. Nie Sect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying is struggling about everything that's happened to him in less than two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omggggggggg im so sorry a took this long to upload, i was busy with college (still ): ) and with all the virus thing I just didn't have the time. i know its been a minute, so i suggest to read the last chapter to refresh your memory~

Jiang Fengmian's face was dead serious while looking at his men, but was worried to hell inside. 

─Listen to every word I say. Search every inch of the town again! I don't care if you've already searched an area, go there thousand times! Near the river and all the way to the border. I don't want any of you here without him! He's important, he. . . he's only a child, he has to be out there! I'm joining you tonight after Nie sect's leader and his disciples settle here, and remember to not hurt him. And I don't have to remind you this is just between us. 

The men nodded. 

─Yes, sect leader!

The man in purple robes let out a sigh while his men left. 

_"Changze. . . I won't break my promise. . . I will find him. . . and protect him. . .I really hope he's ok. . ."_

**[***]**

Wei Ying fell unconscious again. The Nie brothers still had their gazes on his poor body, and actually didn't pay attention to the name he just whispered. 

─He just have an intense fever. He need to rest─the doctor said to Mingjue─. He won't resist the long travel from Yunmeng to Qinghe, sect leader. 

Mingjue knew it, but he had to leave soon to do some reunions with other sect leaders. He looks at his brother; he was with him earlier in Yunmeng for preparation classes. He failed the pre test once in Qinghe, which was a test to see your cultivation level. All you had to do was fight three times; one without weapons, one with your weapon and one with spells, and Huasang failed every single one of them. He was so pissed off when he found out, and Jiang Fengmian was generous to let him take this class in order to at least improve more until the real test begin. They had two months before the main classes and the disciples from other sects will come, but honestly no matter how hard he tried to teach something to Huaisang, he just seems like he was born in the wrong era. Walking out of the infirmary room, pulling his brother's ear while he was walking to their own rooms, still thinking deeply. 

Huaisang was thirteen now, the age where you can begin to take the actual classes, so he was almost six years older than young Wei. May he leave that poor boy under his stupid brother's care? Absolutely not. He had to talk with Jiang Fengmian about this, he needed to be sure the boy was gonna be taken care of while he was away since he said he was going to protect him now. He didn't know how much time it will require to meet with his guest, and since his father's collapse, he was practically doing everything alone, now as the Nie Sect Leader. 

The night went out, and at 7 o'clock he was walking towards the Sect leader's room, but was relieved the man was just coming out of it, he didn't want to disturb his sleep. The man greets Minjgue as soon as he notices him and he did the same.

─Good morning, Mingjue. 

─Good morning, sect leader. I am truly grateful for everything you did on behalf of my brother and me.

─I told you that's not necessary, and I told you to call me uncle, didn't I? Your father is my precious friend, my sworn brother, and you and Huaisang are like my own sons too. It's my pleasure to help you in any way I can. 

The young sect leader ignored his words and bowed anyway, because he didn't know any other way to thanks his words and actions. Fengmian just shook his head, with a little smile. Still bowing, Mingjue look at him, he looked worried.

─Sect-Mhn, uncle, I need your help again with something.

Fengmian nodded at him to keep talking.

─The boy, I have to go home, father left some things to fix and I can't bring him with me. His body is still weak, he won't bear the long travel to Qinghe─Fengmian's hands forced him to stand up straight─. Is it possible, to leave him under your care? Until I fix everything.

The experienced leader nodded, he didn't have any problem with it, maybe his son could've someone to play with, obviously after his recover. He didn't have time to go to the infirmary room after arriving early this morning; he felt his chest hurt. They were almost two years in the search of the boy, and it seems they weren't any closer. He was frustrated. The thoughts that "it was too late" cross his mind. That the boy wasn't in his land now, or that maybe he wasn't even alive, but he shakes his head. No, he was going to find him. He had to, he needed to find him. It was Changze's son, and Changze was important to him. He looks at Mingjue and smile.

─Don't worry about the boy. He's safe here; no ones gonna hurt him in my home.

─Thank you so much, uncle. Then, I'll leave Huaisang and the boy in your care. I'll leave tonight.

─Take care, and remember to be careful.

─Yes, Sect Leader.

He disappeared before Fengmian had the opportunity to scold him about calling him like that. He ended up smiling again, but thousand of thoughts crossing his mind at the same time. 

_"Please. . . be safe. . . Wei Ying. . ."_

He then changes his steps to the dining salon, where his lady and his precious children were eating happily. He nodded at his wife, she just ignored him, then he kissed his princess cheek and stroke his mini strong man hair. 

Yanli smile and JiangCheng just kept stuffing his mouth with food.

─My lady, you should eat more. Our cooks did your favorite dish and-

─I'm fine. I'm not hungry. 

She looks away and he swallowed by smiling again, hiding everything under his now normal mask.

Mingjue on the other hand was walking around the place, preparing everything about his trip, and when he finally set all the details he now was able to go to the infirmary again. After telling and promising a sleeping Wei he would protect him, he actually stayed with him a little longer, changing his bandages just like the doctor showed him, and at the same time he got to see the boy's body better, witnessing all his wounds again, thunderstruck. It was just so heartbroken to see how much a person, a human, a child can suffer. He had a high fever.

It reminded him of all the times his father took him with him on his countless trips to reclaim his territories. He saw countless of death bodies every time, and countless of injured too. It was basically a war zone, where children and the elderly were pitifully involved, even though his father had always made it clear that when there's a confrontation, he did not support when innocent people were involved. 

Obviously, for the child Mingjue, he blindly believed his father, who was practically his hero, but as he grew up, he understood that this rule was almost impossible to fulfill, since it wasn't in the hands of anyone. If you don't want to involve someone in your move, just don't do anything; there will always be death.

After changing everything, he looks at him, the boy was trembling in cold so he cover him up and put the damp cloth in his forehead. Another memory came up; he did this to his brother when he was little too. 

─I'll have to go tomorrow, but you're in good hands. I'll protect you when I come back.

After he said that, the doctor came with tons of herbal medicines he went to collect all day and with a bow, he thank the young leader.

Now that it was the next day, he heard the boy's health was improving and his fever had dropped a little. And when he entered the room, he certainly could tell the difference. The boy had a little smile while his dumbass brother was doing a weird dance with a strange clown opera mask. He was dancing and jumping all around horribly, but he could tell his brother was doing his best too for the sake of the boy. 

He then proceeded to grab Huaisang's ear and drag him. Huaisang was so surprised he just let out a high scream until he felt the pain.

─Ouch, b-brother! Wait! Why are you-

─You should be in class, dumbass. 

He took him to the door and with only a simple gaze, one of his men grab Huaisang's arm with delicacy.

─B-But brother I was-

─We'll talk later. 

All this scene was witnessed by a curious Wei Ying, who almost laugh, but was fast enough to cover his mouth with his hand. Nie Mingjue then closed the door and look at him with no expression.

─Did you eat? Are you hungry?

Wei Ying look at the porridge the doctor left at the table close to the bed this morning. When he woke up and saw the food he was extremely happy and excited, but he remembered all the things he went through since he woke up in the ally, al the "food" he had to eat in order to live. His stomach was damaged, after receiving all the kinds of weird stuff he ate. 

He was hungry, he's always hungry, but now he was afraid. Afraid about experiencing the same pain again, and afraid of this being too good to be true; him being in this place with free meals.

Mingjue somehow knew what he was thinking and grabbed a chair to sit in front of the bed. He took the porridge and took a spoon, the he reach it out to him slowly. 

─It's ok. The doctor knows what's good for you and your stomach. Is not gonna hurt; it will help your digestion return to normal.

Wei Ying's gaze was extremely curious. First porridge spoon.

─D-Digeston?

─It's di-ges-tion ─he corrected patiently, he was still a boy, a homeless one for who knows how long, so he didn't know any complex words─. Is how your body turns food you eat into nutrients it uses for energy and your growth. Is your stomach's job. 

Wei Ying look at him amazed. Second porridge spoon.

─My stomach has that awesome job?! That's amazing!

Third porridge spoon. 

─Your whole body has different jobs.

Now he was extremely amazed. Mingjue almost laugh at his kind of adorable innocence.It reminded him of his brother.

─Really?!

Fourth porridge spoon.

─Yes.

They spent all afternoon talking about his body and he even told him a little bit about the cultivation world and how everyone had this thing called golden core inside, but they had to train really hard to make it work. Then, it was time to leave.

Wei Ying was having a great time after what seemed like ages since he woke up, because that scary man with soft voice told him many interesting things he did not know, and it was actually the first time he spoke that much to someone. 

Mingjue cleaned the area after giving him some tiny fruits his stomach appreciated a lot, he took one of his hands.

─I won't be here tomorrow. I have to do some things in my home, Qinghe, which will be your home too, after your health gets better. 

"So, he's not from here, is he? but. . . I kinda knew it. . . I have to leave this place soon too." thought Wei Ying. But Mingjue seemed to know what he was thinking.

─Young Wei, you will be staying here. The sect leader gave you permission until I come back to get you, so you have to thank him properly when you're ok enough to stand up. Ask Huaisang to show you how to bow properly, ok?

Wuxian was petrified. Was he really able to be there? He even called him "Young Wei", but he remembers some clients saying that only the sons and heirs of some clan, or if they were part of royalty could be called like that, and he was nobody. He was homeless, and Mingjue wasn't gonna be there. He was afraid he would become an unnecessary burden as soon as Mingjue left.

─There's nothing to be afraid of. They'll take care of you. I'm gonna be back as soon as possible and I will keep my promise to protect you─ both of them looking each other straight to the eyes─. You did nothing wrong. You deserves care and education. And I'll be the one providing that. That's it. I'm saying you're now part of my sect. Nie Sect of Qinghe, Young Wei. So, take care of yourself while I'm not here. . . and take care of my dumbass brother. You seem to be more mature than him.

Wei Ying nodded, but he was still unsure about all that. 

Yesterday he was living in an alley, surrounded by darkness, where it's cold, being chased by animals and completely alone. Now he was taken care of, in a really beautiful place, where meals comes everyday and his wounds are healing properly. He really felt like heaven. But he wanted to cry.

_Does he really deserves all of that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know xd no Wangji again :D im sorry lmao its just that i really need to explain Wei Ying's childhood before. I might do some 8 years later thing, then bring Wangji and then tell what happened through all those years~

**Author's Note:**

> Still learning how to edit the text (: Feel free to leave any suggestion or comment. Thanks for reading me.


End file.
